


Timeless Beauty

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageing, Art, Beauty - Freeform, Gen, Love, Sadness, Timeless, perfection, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just stood there faithfully, waiting, her beauty never whithering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #04: Beauty.
> 
> Part 2 of Perfection.

The years passed by him silently, mercilessly. Every day made him a little bit slower, a bit more hurt, more bitter, but the love inside him for his one true love still burnt like on their first day.

He still sought her affection day after day and she never disappointed, she just stood there faithfully, waiting, her beauty never withering.

He had never felt alone in his life, but as he neared his end a strange fear gripped his heart; the fear that one day when he would touch her seeking reassurance, he would realize just how cold she was.


End file.
